Jak & Daxter, Personalized Opinions: Nyatali
by Withdrawn Twilight
Summary: Alright, so no one really needs to read this. Its just a form I filled out for something on Quizilla. 'Why didn't you post it there then' You ask. Well, because Quizilla is a douche and I have no other option...


Alright so, I don't see the need for alot of people to view this. It was originally gonna go on Quizilla but for some reason it won't upload there. So, instead it'll be put here!

**Basics**

Name: Nyatali

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Appearance:

A young 18 year old woman with a bit of an attitude. Standing at an average height for a woman her age, Nyatali is eye-level with Jak's nose with a figure something like that of a pear, thin shoulders and bust with only slightly wider hips and long legs. Her skin is of a fair color, her eyes are a shade of olive green hidden beneath thick dark lashes, thin lips and fairly short ears that turn upwards near the end.

Her hair fades from an earthy brown to pitch black near the ends and stops at her chin. It is a clean short cut that flares outwards slightly with long bangs framing her heart-shaped face. More often than not, when she is working on something she will clip her bangs back to keep them out of her face.

She is usually clothed in an tan long-sleeved v-neck with a simple black jacket and three large brown leather straps covering her mid-section as a sort of corset. Her pants are a faded blue with two leather straps tied around her upper thighs, one on each side, with a pair of black boots on her feet. For armor, she doesn't wear much only shin guards and covering her right arm, all the way up to the shoulder.

Personality:

Positive- Colorful, Passionate, Impulisve, Sincere, Affectionate, Intelligent and Generous.

Negative- Restless, Impatient, Rebellious, Can be agressive (Rarely) and Slightly moody, Is known to give Torn some sass from time to time.

Clothing Style: Usually, something tight and form-fitting but at the same time, flexible.

Hobbies/Talents: She is a surprisingly amazing gambler with a 4:1 win ratio and is pretty good with a gun.

Likes: Gambling, Guns, Cheesy Romance Stories (Even though she won't admit it), Looking after Young Jak, Teasing Torn.

Dislikes: Getting yelled at, Kor, The KG, Authority.

Occupation: An Informant/Supplier for the Rebel Underground

Backstory:

As a kid, Nyatali grew up in the Bazaar under the watchful eye of her loving father. Her mother was once a guard who worked up at the palace before the Baron took over. She aided the supposed only survivng members of the royal family (Damas and Mar(Mini-Jak)) out of the city before they could be killed by The Baron but ultimately lost her life in the chase.

Her father was a shop keeper, he was humble and kind, if not a bit of a coward. Nyatalia was fairly young when her mother was killed but she understood the gravity of the situation. Since then she's had a severe hatred towards the Baron because of the loss of her mother.

Sadly, it wasn't long after that she lost her father to the KG. He didn't really do anything either! He simply slipped and bumped into one of the guards, they took it as assault and killed him.

So, joining the ranks of may orphans all across the city. Nyatali settled for living in the shadows of the Bazaar or the Slums. Eventually, she found her way into the Underground Rebellion and became one of their best infromants.

Top 3 Theme Songs:

1. Jessie J - Domino  
2. Kelly Clarkson - Miss Independent

3. Lacuna Coil - Spellbound

Misc. Information: Well over half the fortune which she has amassed over the past few months was thanks to betting on races. (Thanks to Jak, of course.) Also, she has a little difficulty admitting her feelings.

**Jak and Daxter Questions**

1) (This question actually very important as it will affect your results), which game is it that you are first introduced? (If you were introduced in the first game, did you or did you not go into future with Jak and company)?

Second game, Jak 2: Renegade. Not long after he joins the Underground.

2) What are your opinions on Eco and the effect it has on the world as a whole?

Eco is the life-blood of the world and a necessity for life to progress and grow. Although, I'd like ta' stay away from Dark Eco as much as possible!

3) Though you have already answered this in The Basics category, could perhaps elaborate on what exactly it is that you do?

I work as an' informant for the Underground kinda like Vinn, but I interact more with the Underground than he does. IE, challenging the rebels to a game of poker/black jack from time to time. While Ashelin is our main informant for the Baron's activities, I usually go after the gangs and mobsters. Fortunately, they don't send hitmen after me (Often anyway but I can take care of myself!) and I'm not on any KG's hitlist!

That and I play babysitter to little Mar and his crocadog from time to time. Why is that kid so adorable?!

4) Favorite and least favorite characters?

Favorite is Daxter hands down, that little fuzzy rat is sooo hilarious! Least favorite is a tie between Krew (ugh) and Kor but mostly, Kor.

5) What if I were to tell you that the precursors are actually beings a lot like Daxter, what exactly would your reaction be? (This question is obviously for shits and giggles only).

What? You have to be shitting me... Oh- Your serious? BWAHAHAHAHA! OMG, I never saw that coming!

6) Finally… you wouldn't happen to be sweet on somebody would you, eh…?

...Jak... But, I swear if you tell anyone I'll hurt you!

**Opinions**

**{Note: you don't have to fill out all the opinions if you want, you can also add characters that I might have missed. But just remember, you don't have to fill them all out.}**

**Jak Mar:** Whats not to love 'bout this guy? Well, when I first met him, I wouldn't be singin' the same tune. It wasn't long after he joined the Underground and it was just after he had delivered the cargo of eco ore. A job that was usually left for me before I refused to deal with that disgusting slob of a crime boss. I tried to be friendly but what I had gotten in return was a scary glare and a grunt. So, I can't say that I got a very good first impression. However, this changed shortly after I learned about what happened to him in prison thanks to a very chatty ottsel. So, instead I treated him like he was one of the guys n' I guess I developed a crush on him. I mean, he's strong, brave, and he's always there for his friends! I respect him and love him.

I won't tell him though! But something, tells me he'll find out sooner or later...

On an off note, when I found out that the little kid I loved to look after was actually a mini-jak, it became a little awkward for me to be around him as I used to openly gush about the kid when he was around. Although, I can now tell embarassing stories bout Jak from when he was a kid! Hahaha!

**Daxter: **Ah, the ORIGINAL naughty ottsel! Since I first met the disgruntled Jak and his chatty sidekick, he and I instantly hit it off! Well, mostly because I was taunting Torn behind his back while he was briefing Jak on his next mission. Anyway! Daxter has always been one of my favorite rebels as he was always cracking wise, especially with that old stick in the mud Samos. While he did hit on me for a while, which was kind of awkward for me, it was nice to see that he ended up with Tess. Dax may flirt alot but it was obvious he was a one-woman man-erg, ottsel. But ultimately, he is my main go-to guy when it was time to taunt Torn! Heh, Although, he does have a tendancy to take that taunting a little too far sometimes.

**Keira Hagai:** There isn't much interaction between Keira and I, due to the fact that she is usually seen in the garage. However, I do know that she is Samos' kid from the past, which stricks me as odd if you ask me but then again, the concept of time-travel is confusing its self.

Anyway, I suppose, I should thank Keria as it was thanks to her amazing vehicle expretise that led to Jak winning all those trophies and utlimately landing me massive wad of cash. So, Yes, I respect her to a degree but at the same time, I feel a little threatened by her. She was Jak's childhood friend and as a result, has a better chance of hookin' up with him than I do! But, I shouldn't let such a thing block the potential her and I have to be friends.

If thats true, then why does it hurt when I think about them together?

**Samos Hagai:** This guy needs to lighten up, I mean seriously! No wonde, he looks so old when he comes back to the future! It musta been all that stress n' stuff. During the slim amount of time when there were two Samos' wanderin' around, By the Precursors' I got such a headache! Those two practically at each others' throughts! I still don't understand why we didn't seperate 'im. Despite all that, I kinda have respect for him as he is pretty wise when he actually has something wise to say. Not to mention, the guy actually knows what he's doing! The fact that the Underground had won the war and freed Haven City, that was proof enough. Or proof that Jak actually knew how to get stuff done, same thing either way.

**Torn:** The Tattooed Wonde, as Daxter calls him. While I do give some attitude to Torn, I have nothing but gratitude and admiration for him as he is why I am alive today. When I first met Torn, he was still in the KG. In an act of rebellion and hunger, I stole from the bazaar and a group of KG were hot on my tail, I knew that if I stopped, they would kill me. So, I kept running and lost most of them in the maze of shops, all but Torn. He had me cornered in a dead end alley, all he had to do was turn on his com and report his position. Yet he didn't, instead he let me go. Told me to run to get out of his sight and I did. Later on, I heard rumblings about an rebellion against The Baron. I found them and joined the fight (After a few tries of tryin' to convince him), using my contacts in the dirty crime underbelly of the city as the bargening chip.

So, in some small way, he is like a big brother too me! I bug him but in the end, I care about him and consider him to be family. Much to his chagrin, somedays. Hehehe.

**Ashelin Praxis:** Honestly, I don't see whats so great about her. Torn is head over heels in love with her, yet I fail to see why. While she is our main informant for what the Baron is upto, the fact that Torn is so taken with her means that she is also a liability. I saw it coming miles away when the Baron finally threatened Ashelin, but anyway, I guess she's pretty cool. She's alot tougher than Keria or I and she isn't any friendlier! But, ya know, if your in a jam then you can bet that she has your back. Just as long as ya don't piss her off, of course.

**Sig:** Sig was sort my main man when it came to Krew. The second I started refusing to go and visit Krew, Sig became my contact as the only time that I visited was during Krew's nap time. I still don't understand why he calls me 'Chillypepper' or 'Cherry' but whatever, I've been called worse. All around, I like Sig, he's a good guy despite being a hired gun for Krew.

**Jinx:**Heh, One of my main gambling buddies. While Jinx smokes like a chimney, he's a pretty cool guy but its still kind of annoying when he goes and makes those lewd comments of his. I am so glade he doesn't know about my crush on Jak... Or does he? Oh shit...

**Errol:** To call this guy a dirtybag, is an insult to the dirt. Errol is lower than low! He is nothing but a disgusting canniving snake in the grass! I took much satisfaction in the fact that he ate Jak's dust in the race track. He deserves alot worse for all the stuff, he's done! I wasn't really all that surprised when he turned out to be the one that led the Dark-Makers ship here. I only felt sorry for Keria, she had to put up with that slimball for so long!

**Vin:**The dude is nothin' but a bundle of nerves, step to close and he freaks out. Although, his re-action time is pretty good when ya scare him! Truthfully, when he goes on about the eco-grind, I go into lala land as I don't understand it one bit. But, all in all Vin is a good guy, despite that time he nearly shot my ear off but hey, whatever.

**Pecker:** Obnoxious, with a capital 'O', Pecker can be a little hard to deal with sometimes, so I don't make it a habit of visiting Onin that often. However, during the times that I do visit the old Soothsayer, most of my time is spent agruing with the blood moncaw. Eh, oh well, I take comfort in the fact that he may one day be eaten by someone or something...

**Onin:** Onin is like a less annoying version of Samos who is mute with an obnoxious talking featherduster. I originally meet Onin and Pecker back when my father was still alive. He always delivered to her some food when she needed it and in return she'd give him mystical advice when he needed it. Even back when Pecker and I never got along.

**Tess:** Tess is great, she's like a sister to me! If not, a little bit of an airhead at times, her and I have great fun swindling some of the male rebels out of a few good drinks or sometimes, even their clothes! Haha! In the underground, she was like my best friend and she shall always have that position. Hey, now that she's an ottsel, ya think she could ride around on my shoulder so I can have a more accurate imitation of Jak? Hahaha!

**Baron Praxis:** Grrr,Its because of Baron Praxis that I had to go and live this nitty gritty lifestyle! Its because of him that I lost my mother and then my father! Its all because of him! I'll never forgive him, for all the pain and suffering that he has caused simply because he became power hungry! I'm glad he met his fate and I don't regret anything I've said about that monster of a man. Ashelin may be his daughter but I have no remorse for him.

**Krew:** The most vil, the most disgusting fat slug of a man in all of the City! When I first met Krew, I was tryin' to get in his good graces so I might get some info for the Underground. It when fine but then he went and made a propisition for me to become one of his 'dancing' girlsto attract customers. Now, you see thats when I drew the line and refused to go and see him, even with Torn glaring at me. Ugh, just bein' around that guy made me want to either be sick or take a long hot show. I felt dirty just associating myself with him! Which is why I felt bad because Jak and Daxter had to do the job becaue I refused... Although, I don't care much that he died. At the end of the day, he isn't anything but another slimball who bit the dust.

**King Damas:** There isn't much to be said about him as I've never actually met him, but from what my mother once told me about him, he was very much a warrior as he was a king. I also heard from Ashelin that he ruled over the City of Spargus in the wasteland and that he would find Jak when Haven City exiled him. Wasn't until later on that I heard that he was actually Jak's dad and the cute kid, I loved to look after was a mini-Jak. It was a little awkward later on but hey, whatever.

**Rayn:** As they say, Like Father Like Daughter. When Jak got the invitation to go to Kras City to read Krew's will, I instantly got a bad feeling in my gut. And she only made it worse! I didn't trust and I still dont! I'm constantly hearing rumors buzzing around about her taking her father's position as the crime boss in Kras City. I sincerely hope that she doesn't set roots here in Haven City. An that's all I have to say on the matter.

**Count Veger: **This guy is insane! And not in a good way! Count Veger is no better than the Baron, I can't believe that he tried to go and actually harness that power of the Precursors. Count Vulgur, needed a reality check and badly, the end of the world was coming and he wanted to play savior? What an nutcase! Although, I couldn't help but laugh when he came back as a fuzzy rodent! That was hilarious!

**G.T. Blitz (AKA Mizo):** What can I say? I wasn't surprised, I never really like GT Blitz. His hair was too shiny and so were his teeth. Besides, he looked like a guy who would sell his own grandma if it meant to stop the sport of racing. Although, it was fun to know that the heavy bets that he was placing on the races ended up inmy pocket. Hehehe.

**Razer:** Jak said this guy was a dirtybag, but hey, I have to admit the guy is pretty sexy. With his accent n' flare. But, he's supposedly evil. But sexy. But evil and sexy...


End file.
